Confession (Cam Fraorff)
by AnnieEren
Summary: Connor admits to being bi-sexual and wants to commit a relationship with Sam


***Connor's P.O.V.***

I was watching Ellen DeGeneres, but I was distracted by a door creek in the back round, which scared me really bad till I turned around. It was Sam! My heart skipped a beat. His tight red V-neck showed his six pack threw his shirt, and he was sweating a little bit. His outfit was really tight and cute on him but seemed something more important than that. He was upset about something.

Some tears rolled down his red blushed cheeks. He then leaned on the door with his head down wards. I stood up and walked to Sam as he walked into his bed room right in front of the door. I followed. He and I sat down on his queen sized bed. "Sam? What happened?" It seemed a little bit odd how he came to me and not the boys in 02L. Because I'm not that good a cheering people up, especially when they're down like Sam.

"You know how me and Kian were going out?" He looked at me, his eyes were dark red with tears.

"Ya." I smirked. Sam turned away again as he lifted his knees up and lied his arms over them and plotted his head on his arms

"Well Kian cheated on me with my ex-girlfriend." I didn't say a word. "For three months when we were still together." I gasped quietly to my self.

"But Kian isn't like that….He'd never do that, to my perspective." Sam nodded.

"Me either. That's why he and I broke up." Sam looked up at the ceiling with his eyes closed. "I can't believe I fell for a jackass like Kian." He smiled. Then he bit his bottom lip and faced toward me. "I guess I can't be straight. Just gay screwed up me!"

"Stop Sam!" I confessed. His eyes widened in surprise. "You aren't anything like what you said! Your not a bad guy. I'm gonna tell something to you that I never told anyone."

"Okay."

"Sam are you Bi-sexual?" He nodded in agreement. "I am too."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Its been hard to watch someone you like be sad because of someone you loved and trusted hurt you by stabbing you in the heart."

"What are you saying Connor?"

"I like you…" I stood up and paced while looking at Sam figure this stuff out.

"I do to Connor." I froze up and sat right down on the other side of his bed. Sam crawled over the bed and hugged me from the back. His face was on my shoulder as he smiled and blushed happily. Something warm and soft was on my cheek. Sam kissed me. I pushed him back so he wasn't hugging me and I lied on the bed. Sam lied next to me as I held his hand. We gazed at each other.

I sat up and stood on my fours over Sam. He let out his adorable little laugh. I stroked his Purple soft hair. I messed it up. Then he did the same to my quiff. I leaned in and kissed Sam. We both sat up as Sam looked at me and was slowly taking off my blue V-neck. He threw to the side. I did the same. I took his Red V-neck and slipped it off him and threw it to the side. I took off his belt and Pants and put it to the side as well. His Black boxers were on. But I lied Sam down on the bed as I took it off. Now he was completely naked.

"Is it weird if this feels normal to me?" He giggled.

"No." I laughed. I put my hand on his member and put it in my mouth giving him a blow job. Sam was laughing covering each moan. But then after five minutes he pushed me away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked

"No." Sam smiled

"You wanted me to stop then….okay." I got super nervous and walked away.

"I'm sorry…I thought you wanted me to…you know… Whoop whoop!" We laughed.

"Ok?" I walked back to Sam as he cumed in my mouth. I ate it and made a disgusted face. "Have you ever tasted cum?"

"No. Does it taste bad?"

"To me it does… Why do chicks love it so god damn much?" Sam slipped my pants and Boxers off.

"Let me taste it…" He opened his mouth. I squeezed my member and cum flew in his hair, all over his face, and neck. He licked his lips and tasted it. He smiled. "I like it.." He confessed. I went to the bathroom and got him a towel. He wiped ever bit of it off. I did my position and we started my do it. And the last thing.

Sam Laughed threw it again and it was cute.


End file.
